


The Abyss

by StarkRogers, tabbystardust



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Rape, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has captured Tony to do with as he pleases... Part of the series of collaborations between Tabbystardust and I! <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1792489">Check out Tabby's accompanying manipulation that inspired this fic right here!</a></p><p>This is set pre-IM3, but after Thor 2, because who says they happened in any particular order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



> Yes, this is the fic & art Robert Downey Jr found!

Tony couldn’t tell how long it had been since he’d been brought here. He’d fallen asleep in his lab — hours? days ago — and woken up here, in a dark cell. At least he had pants on; he wasn’t always so lucky. His chest was aching, bruised and wrapped with cloth, blotting out the light of his reactor. His hands were shackled behind his back, and he was chained by his ankles to a stone wall. He assumed it was stone; it _felt_ like stone. There was absolutely no light in this place, not even from his reactor due to the bandages — were they bandages? — and he couldn’t reach the other walls, so his only reference was the wall he was chained to, and the floor beneath him. For all he knew the space extended for forever in all directions except two. But the sound of his own voice and the clattering of the chains against the floor and wall suggested the space had finite boundaries, and they were only just out of his reach.

He’d taken to keeping his eyes closed. When they were open, his mind strained to see something, _anything_ in the darkness, and strange shapes and lights swirled around in his vision. It was nauseating. So he closed his eyes, and the visions faded.

He scooted his way along the wall until the chains stopped him; he felt the stretched out chains and judged he had about three feet of freedom. Even laying down he couldn’t reach the next closest wall, so his cell was more than nine feet long from the midpoint on the wall, which meant about eighteen feet total, at least for the wall he was chained to… He did the calculations for the volume and area of the cell to keep his mind sane. He’d called out when he’d first awoken, of course. He’d started off angry and indignant and shut himself up before it became desperate and frightened. That was when he’d started measuring the size of the room.

That experiment having run its course, he turned to the bruises on his chest. His head wasn’t hurt, so however he’d been rendered unconscious it hadn’t caused head trauma. Which was probably a good thing; he didn’t need more of that. He was already spending hours and days at a time locked up in his lab, building newer and better suits, each designed for a specific situation. He had to be prepared next time; he’d almost died in New York due to a lack of foresight and he wasn’t going to let that happen again.

So, no brain damage. At least not from blunt force trauma. But whatever HAD hit him had done a doozy on his chest, and just curling up made him wince. Maybe he had a broken rib. The reactor didn’t seem damaged as far as he could tell, but he really couldn’t tell much. It didn’t crunch when he rolled on it, and it wasn’t electrocuting him, and his heartbeat seemed regular, so he took these all to be good things.

He recalculated his original estimates for how long he had been here. He wasn’t terribly hungry or thirsty, so his original estimate of _days_ was probably just him being dramatic. Finally, as if a reward for his cool logic in the face of despair, he heard a noise off to the left. He opened his eyes, and just as he looked, a sliver of light appeared vertically out of thin air: the edge of a door being opened. A moment later and brilliance flooded the room, and he had to turn away and shut his eyes as the light shoved needles into his skull. Footsteps carried someone - two someones into the room, and he looked up again, everything still too washed out to identify anything except the dark forms reaching down for him and hauling him to his feet.

“You have any idea who you’ve got your hands on?” he protested, trying to pull away from them and stand on his own. Glittering armor was the first detail he really noticed, and his mind caught on quickly enough to the design. Asgardian. What the hell was he doing in _Asgard_? “If this is how Thor invites his friends to a house party, he and I need to have a long talk.”

The goons unchained him from the wall and dragged him out into the corridor. They didn’t answer, and Tony decided he was fine with that. Goons and henchman never talked to the prisoners anyway, did they? Part of the job requirements, probably. “Must be willing to never talk to prisoners”. The corridor slowly wound its way around what Tony could only assume was the main palace in Asgard. He didn’t really have any references, but this place seemed pretty opulent to just be a janitor’s house. Did Asgard have janitors? He’d have to ask Thor. Tony looked forward as the henchmen dragged him through a huge archway into an even huger throne room (compensating for something?). Hell, who was he kidding? Thor hadn’t captured him, he knew as much. And since he was in Asgard, the only option really, was the god of mischief and mayhem, and there, sitting upon the throne like some snake/cat hybrid was… wait —

“Odin?” Tony’s confusion rooted him in place, but the guards keep walking. He stumbled and regained his footing in time for them to shove him to his knees in front of the throne. Still baffled he stared up at Odin (who, Tony noted, was not in fact sitting like any kind of a hybrid of a snake or cat at all, but rather regally and respectably), wondering what in _hell_ he’d done to deserve this.

Odin rose from the throne, and waved a hand at the guards. Tony saw them salute out of the corner of his eye, and then they turned and left. The huge doors behind him echoed as they slammed shut. Odin stepped down the stairs, and reached down with one hand, helping Tony rise to his feet. Tony was still too confused to say no.

“I apologize for how my guards have treated you,” Odin said, and the shackles around Tony’s wrists disappeared. The ones around his ankles remained, but Tony decided not to question it. He brought his arms around to his front gratefully, rubbing his wrists.

“Uh. No problem, Tony stammered. Odin slowly walked around Tony, regarding him intensely. Tony swallowed. It was one thing to talk and fight with Thor by your side, or to tease Loki in his apartment. This was _Odin_ , who was, as far as Tony was concerned, in a class all his own. Tony lost sight of Odin for a moment as he passed behind. He turned his head to catch the All-Father as he came back around the other side, to ask exactly why he was here and being treated as a prisoner.

It was a good thing his mouth was already open.

Because Loki was smirking at him.

Tony recoiled so fast he tripped over the chains around his ankles and fell to the ground, his elbows smacking painfully into the marble floor. Loki laughed darkly, his hands clasped easily behind his back. Tony’s brain tried several tracks before finding one that made sense.

“I _knew_ it was you!”

“No you didn’t,” Loki said lightly. He made no effort to help Tony up a second time. “And before you ask,” Loki added in a tired voice as Tony’s mouth fell open again, “I brought you here because I wanted you.”

“For what?” Tony asked, pulling himself back up to his knees, glaring up at Loki.

“Well as far as the rest of the kingdom is concerned, Odin wants you because you allowed Loki to escape and wreak havoc on Midgard.” Loki was still pacing lazily around Tony, forcing him to twist his head around once more to keep up with him.

“I don’t care about your charade. Why do _you_ want me?”

Loki moved fast — faster than Tony wanted to give him credit for — and suddenly Tony was on his tip-toes, his throat in Loki’s hand.

“Because you are the only mortal foolish enough to stand up to me,” Loki hissed. Tony struggled for air for a few seconds until Loki flung him back down onto the ground. Hitting the marble a second time didn’t feel any better than the first time, and Tony groaned in pain. Still, he managed to make a few connections.

“Revenge for New York?” he rasped, getting back up to his knees and looking up at Loki like he was the tallest five year old ever to have his candy stolen. “Childish, isn’t that?”

Anger flickered over Loki’s face, and then he broke into a cold laugh.

“Oh! Yes, this is why I liked you so very much. You have far too much spirit for a little mortal.”

“Is that a short joke?” Tony croaked, but really wasn’t feeling it. Alright, Loki liked his sense of humor. How exactly could he use that to his advantage?

Loki ignored his comment this time, and instead bent down, trailing one hand down Tony’s chest. There was absolutely no mistaking the gesture; it was covetous, and Tony drew himself away again, scrambling backwards on the floor, his eyes going wide. Loki followed, stalking him across the grand floor of the throne room. So, Loki uh… _wanted_ him. Right.

“Very much not into what you’re offering,” Tony quipped, scooting away a few more feet as Loki got too close.

“Oh I’m not offering,” Loki replied smoothly, and Tony’s stomach sank. “I am _giving_.”

“Like you wanted to give everyone freedom from freedom?” Tony asked. “Because that worked out well.”

Loki’s face grew dark with joy, and a smile split his face.

“Yes. It did. I now have Asgard and the throne, and my meddlesome brother is out of the way, which is exactly what I needed in the first place.”

“Then why me?” Tony couldn’t stop himself from asking again as his back bumped into a pillar. “You have what you want.”

“No,” Loki replied. “I have what I _need_ , which is Asgard, free from Thor’s foolish influences. What I _want_ is you.” He kneeled, taking Tony’s chin between his thumb and fingers. “I want to see your edges and deepest pools of your resilience. The one foolish mortal who destroyed my entire army… I want you to be _mine_.”

Tony didn’t get a chance to reply; cold filled his body and swallowed him in blackness. As he slipped away, he made a mental note to complain about constantly being rendered unconscious it when he woke up.

 

\--------------------------------------------

When Tony woke up, the first thing he did was groan at the pain in his arms. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

The entire universe stared back.

Tony jerked against the ropes binding his wrists to the two posts on either side of him, trying to pull away from the endless sky of stars surrounding him. The sight made him dizzy, made him think of other things, of falling, and cold… He closed his eyes. He realised he was holding his breath, and gasped in a lungful of air. He could breathe. There was air. And the air wasn’t freezing his skin, either. So there was heat. Wherever he was, it wasn’t actually in the vacuum of space itself…

“Ah, you’re awake,” crooned Loki’s voice from behind. Tony flinched as cold armor and leather pressed up against him — and yes, this time he realised that he _was_ naked. Very naked, he realises with a slightly undignified noise, as Loki’s cold fingers brush over the round mounds of his backside.

“Could we discuss this?!” Tony asked, gritting his teeth. Loki just laughed again, pressing his face up against Tony’s ear. His cold breath ghosted over Tony’s neck and he shivered.

“This is just a taste of the realms I visited during my exile from Asgard. And this is what you shall have, as my pet. I give you the universe, Stark.” Loki’s hands slid around Tony’s stomach, picking away at the bandages, letting them fall to the ground. Tony opened his eyes and looked down. The arc reactor cast its pale blue light out into space… but there was nothing to illuminate. The stars in the distance cast their own light, and the emptiness in between wouldn’t be lit by something as insignificant as Tony’s chest candy. He closed his eyes again and swallowed.

“Open your eyes.” Loki’s fingers curled in Tony’s hair, wrenching his neck back, forcing him to look up into the endless sky. Tony felt himself falling again, felt his pulse pounding in his throat.

“Stare long enough into the abyss, Stark… and it will stare back.”

Great, now Loki was quoting Nietzsche. That pulled Tony out of his growing panic, and he glanced back at Loki, quirking an eyebrow and frowning. “Midgardian philosophy, really? Don’t you have philosophers on Asgard?”

Loki snarled and yanked on Tony’s hair, wrenching his head to the side. Tony grimaced and clenched his teeth.

“You will learn when to hold your tongue,” Loki growled.

“But I thought you liked my wit,” Tony quipped, and that earned him a hand tightening around his throat again until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Tony gagged as his vision started to go black around the edges, but before he could pass out Loki drew his hand away once more. Tony sucked in a deep breath gratefully, sagging against the ropes. Loki’s hands were painfully tight elsewhere, digging into the ribs that had been bandaged. Pain lanced through Tony’s chest, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe for an entirely different reason.

“Augh!” Tony writhed, trying to get away from Loki’s punishing grip. The pain was nearly unbearable when slowly the sensation of ice seeped into his chest, dulling the sharp pain. Tony shuddered, gasping for breath as the cool sensation spread. When Loki pulled his hand away, the pain was completely gone. A tentatively deep inhale was pain free as well. He twisted his head, looking back at Loki with confusion.

“I have healed your wounds,” Loki said softly. “To prove that I can offer you both pain and relief. This needs not be unpleasant. But I will punish you if I must,” Loki adds with a hiss. Tony’s mind reeled as he tried to figure a way to survive this, to get _out_ of this… surely there was a way out.

Loki’s hands worked their way back to Tony’s backside, one hand holding his hips still, the other tracing between his cheeks, cold and smooth, making him gasp with surprise. Loki chuckled, and pressed his thin fingers against Tony’s entrance.

“Excited for this, my little pet?”

“Ah- no, your hands are freezing,” Tony said, sucking in another shocked breath. He tried to pull his hips away but Loki held him firmly in place, and sank two fingers deep inside. Tony cried out in shock and pain, though the discomfort was assuaged slightly by the coldness.The long fingers inside him pressed against his prostate easily, stroking it until Tony gasped, pressure and unwanted need growing inside him.

“Stop!” Tony begged, and for a moment he thought Loki had listened, but a second later his hand was wrapped around Tony’s length. The stimulation had hardened it slightly, but the icy grip around it now sucked away any unwilling enthusiasm it had gained, leaving Tony feeling frustrated and needy. He tried to draw away from Loki’s hand again, this time backwards, but Loki’s hips pressed against him from behind, holding him in place.

“What’s wrong, pet? Is my touch so repulsive?”

“Just too cold,” Tony stammered, feeling goosebumps rising on this thighs.

“Really,” Loki said, and he drew away. “Do you even know what cold is?”

Even with Loki no longer pressed against him, Tony still felt the chill, could feel the air growing even colder still, and a few second later he was panting for breath against the freezing air that seemed to sink into every pore. He sucked in the icy air, but his head was spinning --

“The vacuum of space is far colder than my touch could ever be.” He heard Loki’s voice, but it was inside his head ( _of course it was,_ his mind told him, _there’s no air in space, you can’t transmit sound without matter_ ) and the horror of what he was experiencing hit him. It was like falling towards the portal all over again, only this time, he really was going to die. He tried to mouth Loki’s name, but his world was reeling around him, the stars drawing nearer --

Something warm pressed against his mouth; precious air filled his lungs and the painful chill left his bones. With panic still coursing through his veins he sucked in a breath gratefully, pressing into the warmth that now slid against the side of his face as well. Lips pressed eagerly in return against his own, something tightening securely against the back of his head. When he opened his eyes, Loki was kissing him, one hand lacing its fingers through his hair, the other on Tony’s face. Loki pulled away, his thumb tracing over Tony’s trembling lips.

“Is my touch cold now, mortal?”

Tony shook his head; there was nothing else he could do. Compared to the chill of space and the horror of the nightmare that rested there, Loki’s hands were warm.

“Good.” Loki kissed him again, slowly coaxing Tony’s mouth open. Tony relented and parted his lips, intent on doing nothing else to anger the trickster when he was clearly outclassed. Loki hummed in approval, and shoved his tongue deeply into Tony’s mouth. Tony tried not to bite it or gag on it, but his entire body stiffened with revulsion. _Let Loki take it for eagerness_ , Tony’s mind begged.

It seemed to work, because Loki’s hand left the side of Tony’s face and trailed down his body. Loki’s nails dug lightly into Tony’s skin and he gasped again, his stomach clenching reflexively beneath the touch. Tony felt Loki smile against his lips, and his tongue thrust into Tony’s mouth again as he took Tony’s need in hand. He still wasn’t hard, and not sure if Loki was expecting him to be, because it wasn’t something he could make happen against his will. But it didn’t seem to matter to Loki. A few seconds later his fingers were slipping between Tony’s legs, and pressing back inside.

Tony gasped against Loki’s mouth, his hips twitching away. It didn’t matter, he had nowhere to go and Loki’s fingers drove into him, stroking and pressing against his prostate with frustrating accuracy. It didn’t take nearly as long this time before Tony was shaking and biting back moans, his length finally growing hard between his legs. Loki’s mouth left his own and sucked bruises down his neck as he forced more fingers inside, stretching Tony until he felt loose and open. Then Loki lifted one of Tony’s legs off the ground, holding it bent over the crook of his elbow. Tony hadn’t noticed Loki loosening his own trousers, but he did notice Loki’s length pressing against him, hard and long and cool.

“Ah- Loki, please don’t!” It was the last protest Tony could give before Loki slid inside him, choking off his breath with a pained moan. Tony’s head fell forward, resting against Loki’s chest as the trickster adjusted everything, jostling inside Tony until he was properly seated. Tony writhed and gasped against Loki until everything stilled.

“Shh, hush now. I promise to give you your satisfaction if you allow me to take mine.”

Tony shook; there was nothing he could say or do to stop Loki anyway. Loki’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight as Loki began to thrust.

“Aah-” Tony’s voice was tight, his hands fisting up high where the ropes still held him tightly to the pillars. He clenched his eyes shut, and pressed his head hard against Loki’s chest. Loki’s length drove deeply inside him, drawing out more moans as it scraped against his prostate over and over, the pressure slowly building until he found his hips were twitching, rocking in tiny aborted circuits, his length between his legs heavy and aching, rubbing up against the leather and metal of Loki’s armor.

Loki’s arms tightened around him, and the god pressed his lips to the top of Tony’s head, kissing him and panting harshly as his thrusts increased in speed and intensity. He was nearly holding Tony up off the ground now, and Tony couldn’t hold back the needy sounds breaking from his chest. Finally, with a snarling moan and a series of hard, deep thrusts that bruised Tony’s thighs, Loki came.

Loki let Tony go, and he sagged limply against the bonds. His arms and wrists ached, but he couldn’t hold himself up. Loki stroked himself, squeezing the tip of his length, collecting a bead of semen there on his fingers. With a smile he pressed his fingers to Tony’s lips. Tony pulled away with revulsion, and Loki laughed breathlessly.

“Ah, a pity. You will grow to covet my taste soon enough. For now, you have done well.” Loki waved his hands, and the pillars slowly retracted into the ground, allowing Tony to sink to his knees with relief. They stopped when his wrists were even with the gray, crumbling rock they stood on. He pressed his hands against the ground. Gravel dug into the bare skin of his hands and knees but he didn’t care, the relief was too great. Loki kneeled behind him and rubbed his lower back in a way Tony supposed was meant to be soothing.

“Up on your knees,” Loki commanded imperiously after a few moments, tapping Tony’s thigh like he was some kind of circus animal. Tony refused, turning his head and glaring. He didn’t care that he was still desperate and hard. He was not one to be commanded. Loki smiled, and then reached out with both hands, pulling on Tony’s ankles, dragging his legs across the rough ground quickly. Tony shrieked in pain, and tried to curl back up but Loki had already shoved his knees between Tony’s legs, holding him in place.

“You forgot my simplest rule. Do as I say and there will be no pain. Disobey, and I _will_ make it hurt.”

Tony trembled, his knees aching. He looked down and saw bits of red seeping out from what he knew to be torn flesh. His elbows shook as they pressed against the ground, holding him up. Loki’s fingers caressed his backside, and then pressed deep inside him, though it was a shallow, thin sensation compared to the length of Loki’s cock. Tony swallowed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the ground as Loki’s fingers worked, forcing his body closer to release. His hips twitched as soft cries fell from his parted lips, and finally with a jerk of his hips he came, grinding his teeth to hold back the moans.

“You have done very well, little pet,” Loki crooned. “Now, I can’t keep you here forever. Your friends back home might grow suspicious. Just know that I will have you again whenever I fancy it. And you will tell no one, will you my pet?” Loki’s fingers ran through Tony’s hair, massaging his scalp. Then they drew away, and Tony felt the air around him warming. The ropes around his wrists dissolved, and the ground beneath him grew softer, the gravel disappearing. He lifted his head in surprise to find himself kneeling on the floor in his own bedroom, clothed in the same sweatpants he’d worn to bed hours ago.

He fell back and sat up in shock. His hands went to his wrists, but the skin was whole, un-chaffed by rough ropes. He pulled up his pants, but his knees were perfectly fine as well, though he swore he felt a deep ache in them still. He crawled up to the side of the bed, and there was Bruce, asleep and seemingly unaware. Tony pulled himself to his feet, still shaking. He sat on the edge of the bed and Bruce stirred, opening his eyes. He reached out, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Wha’s wrong?” Bruce asked, his words slurred by sleepiness.

“Nothing,” Tony said, turning and crawling back into bed. He buried himself under the blankets and curled up next to Bruce, soaking in his warmth, still shivering.

“You sure?” Bruce asked, concern growing as Tony shook in his arms.

“Yeah, just fell out of bed. Must’ve got cold. M’fine,” Tony insisted, and he focused on calming his body, and stopping the shivers. Bruce seemed satisfied for the moment, and he laid back down, wrapping himself and the covers around Tony to warm him back up. Bruce fell back asleep but Tony didn’t. He laid there in Bruce’s arms until morning, and the next day he didn’t mention anything that happened the night before.

He decided to just forget it, and pass it off as a very bad nightmare. That’s all it had been. He was _fine_.

 

 

THE END…?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter... maybe? It may be the ONLY chapter. But something tells me Tony is going to have more dreams like this one...


End file.
